1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heater, a sensor element, and a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a ceramic heater including a ceramic sheet and a heater pattern formed by being folded in a longitudinal direction of the ceramic sheet multiple times is known (for example, PTL 1). The heater pattern described in PTL 1 includes linear conductors formed along the longitudinal direction and folded conductors that connect the linear conductors to each other. It is also known that there is a pattern including linear portions along a short-length direction and folded portions that connect the linear portions to each other (for example, PTL 2).